


Genevieve’s Dilemma

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: Genevieve has had a tough time at home and after a nearly being converted into a Gorgon, she hasn’t been feeling confident. Can a dinner in the 1920’s and a chat with the Doctor help her see thr light.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Original Character(s)





	Genevieve’s Dilemma

Genevieve stood in the console room with the Doctor who was piloting the TARDIS to the 1920s for their second time in recent adventures. Their last ended up in them saving Charlie Chaplin from Sontarans. They were going to Tippington House to have dinner with the Tippington Family and friends then, Genevieve would later attend an opera back home with her Uncle Pete. She had a good relationship with her Uncle Petey but recent weeks, she has been made at her father for not telling her about the incident with Uncle Karl.

Worstly, a few adventures ago, Genevieve and the Doctor visited Gorgonia where Genevieve suffered a traumatic experience as she was temporally turned into a Gorgon. The Doctor freed his best friend from the control of the Gorgons but that did leave her shaken.

The Doctor knew his friend was struggling. He thought he would dapper up in his black dinner suit and take Genevieve out to dinner before she went to the opera whilst she wore a black shawl, dress boots with a bag. She had her leather jacket there for when she would go to the opera.

“Doctor,” asked Genevieve, “How did you get us invited to Tippington House?”

“Good question. I thought you might ask me that."I did them a favour once," he replied.

Genevieve asked, “Not kidding?”

“Yes,” he replied, “Then I said I had a friend but didn’t disclose who it was.”

“Good idea,” said Genevieve 

“I think other people are going,” the Doctor said, “They have a daughter called Lydia and I think she is bringing a friend.

Genevieve smiled back. It was nice to chat with someone her age.

“I will say,” he said, “The parents don’t seem like their normal." We could be going into a trap here."

“Doctor,” she said, “I thought we would have a nice evening then we could be in big danger.”

“I won’t let you out of my sight,” the Doctor said.

Genevieve smiled back at him as he operated the console.

“Hold on Gene,” the Doctor shouted, “We’re going to land.”

Minutes later, The TARDIS had landed in a garden at night. The Doctor and Genevieve were walking to the the arm in arm like a married couple.

“Are you alright darling?”

“Darling,” chuckled Gene, “Flirting with me! Nice try!”

“Come along,” he said as he led his friend the door and he knocked on the door to Tippington House.

The door opened and the Butler walked out.

“Hello, we were invited by Tippington family,” the Doctor said, “I am the Doctor and this is my plus one, Genevieve Carlson.”

“Of course,” the Butler said bowing forward as he let the guest in.

“Doctor,” a voice spoke out, “At last and this your friend.”

A middle-aged man walked out and as Genevieve saw a young lady around her boyfriend's sister age and a handsome bit who she assumed was Lydia’s friend follow him. 

“Perfectly normal,” though Genevieve.

“Mr and Mrs Tippington and this must be Lydia,” the Doctor said

“Yes sir,” said Lydia with a smile.

“This is Genevieve,” the Doctor introduced, “This is Marlene and Dinsdale Tippington and this is their daughter Lydia and who is this?”

“I am Arnold sir,” the man said walking towards Genevieve shaking her hand she released from the Doctor’s arm, “Beautiful name Genevieve.”

Genevieve blushed, he didn’t look sinister but her heart with her boyfriend back home.

“Hello, sir and ma’am. Hello Lydia.”

Lydia was taken with Genevieve kindness.

“We are just about to have dinner,” Lord Tippington asked with an unusual smile, “Are you hungry?

Genevieve stood still whilst the Doctor answered for them. 

“I think we would love to.”

“Follow us please,” said Marlene.

Genevieve grabbed the Doctor’s arm again just as he held it out as the Doctor noticed she was unsettled as he lead her to dinner.

Genevieve saw the dining room looked posh as it did belong to a rich family. Once they arrived at the table. The Doctor pulled out chair out for Genevieve before taking a seat next to her.

After dinner, they were talking about family life. Genevieve was intrigued by Lydia’s family but she was still suspicious and she knew the Doctor didn’t help.

“Miss Carlson,” said Dinsdale turning to Genevieve , “What about you?”

Genevieve was frozen stiff, the memories of the last few days had set in. She wasn’t ready to talk about her family. The Doctor who was on the left patted her on the shoulder.

“Sorry,” said Genevieve terribly, “I rather not say.”

“Ok sweetie, sad Marlene, “Let’s have some entertainment instead.”

Lydia felt guilty for Genevieve even if it wasn’t her fault.

The Doctor got up and held his arm out for Genevieve who took it after she got up.

“Are you ok,” he whispered.

“Not really,” Genevieve whispered back, “I’ll tell you later.”   
  


The entertainment included piano recital from Lydia to her parents dancing. Lydia didn't take it well.

“Miss Carlson, this is an embarrassment,” said Lydia, “I love them but maybe I don’t prefer this style of dance.”

Genevieve laughed along as the Doctor joined the girls.

“You’re friend,” asked Lydia, “How did you meet?”

Arnold was curious at his new friend.

“At my university ball,” replied Genevieve, “when he saved me and my boyfriend from an alien ghost.”

The music changed to something fast

“Join us,” Dinsdale said.

“Yes come on everyone, said Marlene.

“No,” Lydia said, “Embarrassing!”

Lydia turned to Genevieve 

“I think there is something wrong with my parents,” she whispered, “They are acting strangely.”

“I know,” confided Genevieve, “They have been smiling quite oddly.”

“I’ll keep an eye out,” said Lydia, “You stay here for a bit. I’ll be back. Come on Arnold.”

As Arnold followed Lydia to another seat, the Doctor walked over to his friend.

“I am sorry if I scared you,” he said as he took her hand in his.

“Doctor it’s ok,” she said, “You must be used to this.”

“All the time,” he said before confessing to her in whisper, “I only said I would come as I was suspicious about Lydia’s parents as I was worried for her.”

“Your doing this for Lydia,” Genevieve said patting him on the shoulder, “I have to give you credit. You do care for others even though you may not act like it.”

“Thanks Genevieve,” he replied.

He knew Genevieve was a kind friend and always believed in her and now, he needed to do something good with her. Luckily, the music change once again promote him to ask her to dance as he knew he was aiming to for weeks.

“Genevieve,” the Doctor said as he holds his hand out, “Shall we dance?”

Genevieve was surprised, she felt down but she could resist her friend's charm.

“Ok,” said Genevieve smiling she took his hand, “You do owe me on after missing out last time.”

“Yes, the dance competition,” the Doctor replied, leading his friend to the floor.

Lydia and Arnold watched the guests from their seats.

“Nice one Arnold,” said Lydia with a grin.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“Genevieve knows her friend well,” the girl replied, “maybe he asks her because you will be making her sadness worse. You don’t know her

“So did you, Lydia,” he rested.

The Doctor took her away from the couple and took her wait whilst she took his shoulder and he leads her in a slow dance.

“I think we need to talk,” said the Doctor, “Is everything ok?”

“Yes,” said Genevieve, “Well no. An old incident came up recently and it continued the rift between dad and my three uncles. It stares at mums funeral when they were arguing about money. This time, it ended in Uncle Karl by cautioned for staring a fight between Petey and Dad. Dad has been to work ever since, Uncle has been angry about and me, Grandad Kevin and Patrick don’t know what to do Doctor. We’re just stuck in a cloud of doubt.”

The Doctor understood what his friend was dealing with. Her family had been split ever since her mum left but it’s come to a head. 

As he twirled her around the floor, avoiding earshot of the Tippington’s who had sneaked out of the room but Lydia had noticed them sneaking off whilst Arnold decided to read a novel.

“You need to confront your Uncle or you Dad,” he replied, “Tell them how you feel. Your a family and you have each other back and your anger is loyal to that.”

Genevieve smiled at the Doctor. She. Had grown to trust him after being temporarily turned into a Gorgon on their last adventure. He comforted her in the TARDIS when he decided this adventure might cheer her up and he knew he was wrong. Now she needed his advice. What could she do?

As he whirled her around, the Doctor knew Genevieve needed her friend more than ever. He questioned why she didn’t tell Jacques and his sister Natalia who has problems with their dad or her best friend Alice Bridlington.

“I will think about that,” said Genevieve, “Thanks, Doctor.”

Suddenly, there was a scream and Arnold looked at the Doctor and Genevieve.

”What is going on,” he asked.

“Genevieve,” shouted the voice of Lydia, “It’s the waitress, she’s been knocked out.”

In the hallway, a young girl in a waitress uniform was lying on the floor unconscious as the young Tippington led Genevieve and the Doctor to her with Arnold keeping an eye on the waitress.

“She’s alive,” the Doctor said, scanning for life signs with his sonic.

“Did you see anything,” asked Genevieve?

Lydia nodded sideways indicating she didn't see it

“Where are you’re parents,” asked Genevieve.

“I noticed they left in a hurry so I followed them but they are. Not themselves,” admitted Lydia, “Doctor, do you think they have lost the plot?”

“I don’t know but I can say you parents are possessed by an alien lifeform,” the Doctor admitted, “But it can be reversed, Lydia. I’ll see what I can do it.”

Hours later, the Doctor and Genevieve were able to free Lydia’s parents from the mind control of the Spiri who crashed into the Tippington’s Attic and lured the parents to take over

“Thanks, Doctor and Genevieve,” Lydia said.

“You were both amazing,” added Arnold

The Doctor and Genevieve nodded.

“Are your parents going to be ok,” asked Genevieve with concern.

“They will be fine,“ said Lydia.

”We are going to leave you now,” said the Doctor, “Genevieve has an important event to go to and I wan to get her there at the right time.”

He knew she missed her Uncle and felt they were close.

“Send my regards to your parents,” the Doctor said before leading Genevieve to the TARDIS.

Genevieve sat down on the stairs, thinking about what she was going to say to her Uncle. She had decided enough was enough & needed to let her feelings out about the whole thing.

The Doctor saw his friend in thought. He knew Genevieve for a while and has seen her grown in confidence. He had met Genevieve’s boyfriend Jacques but had never met her family. He had a huge admiration for the Carlson and Haverton families even if they were crazy.

Genevieve turned around and smiled back at him as he did the same.

“Doctor,” she said, “Thanks for the advice.”

The Doctor replied, “No problem. Let’s get you home for your date.”

“It’s not a date Doctor,” Genevieve said whilst laughing.

“Joking,” he replied cheekily.

Genevieve laughed back as the TARDIS piloted her back to her Uncle.

Back home, Genevieve and her Uncle Petey were walking to the Opera. The opera house was the most amazing place in London according to Petey Carlson.

Petey wore a black dinner suit with a black bow tie which he thought match his nieces dress who was by his side.

As he and Genevieve approached the hall, his saw his Niece being intrigued by the design.

“Me, your dad, Alice’s Dad and Jacques dad have all been here,” explained Petey, “It’s OK but we can end up asleep so don’t worry about it.”

Genevieve smiled.

“If your father did’t go out drinking again then he would tell you how lovely you look which I will.”

“Thanks Uncle,” said Genevieve, “Let’s get going.”

“Genevieve,” Petey said offering his arm as Genevieve hooked up, “Are you ready?”

“Yes Uncle,” she said as lead her inside.

After the show, Genevieve and her a Uncle returned home. They were having a bit of family time by sitting on the sofa and watching a film on the TV.

“Listen, I know this been a difficult time for us all with your Dad working too much,” said Petey, “But you should know he does care for you and wants to take you out on a evening like this to share his of romance.”

“Will he,” asked Genevieve.

“He will,” said Petey as he took his niece’s hand, “It will take it’s time.”

Genevieve smiled at her Uncle.

“Your dad asked me to talk to you about the Doctor,” continued Petey, “Is he really a hero you admire?”

“He is a nice man even if he is not like us,” said Genevieve, “I love him as a friend and he is like a fatherly figure in a way like a second godfather to me. He has seen my potential and he has been hiding secrets from me which i found out but he does care for my safety like...”

“When that women nearly injured you in that competition,” growled Petey, “I would like to have word with this insane women. Then, a planet converted you into a Gorgon for a few minutes.”

“I remember it well,” she said, “I was awful after it. I got over it Uncle but it still haunts me”

Petey shook his head in agree,ent. He knew that her travels would be dangerous.

”I need to talk to you about something,” continued Genevieve, “Tell me the truth about the who,e thing with Willie. It’s bothering me, Grandad and Patrick and I want to be included in this. We are a family. Why are you hiding it from me?”

Petey looked at his Niece and knew the sadness meant she felt upset by being left out.

“Genevieve,” he said, “As you know Karl went through a divorce with your Auntie Rylee before you mum left us and that’s why he lashed out at the funeral.”

Genevieve remembered seeing the swearing and her Grandad embracing her. He was shocked at his son’s behaviour at his daughter’s funeral. She always had respected her Grandad and Uncle.

”The fact we haven’t told you and it’s been bothering you shows that we aren’t acting like family,” continued Petey, “But what makes me proud of you is that your making a stand for yourself and as the only girl in the house, it’s a lot of pressure.”

Thanks Uncle,” said Genevieve smiling, “Once dad comes home, I’ll tell him how I feel...”

Suddenly the door opened and Genevieve’s Godfather walked in.

“Look who we found,” Patrick said as he and Kevin showed up with a third figure who Genevieve recognised.

“DAD!”

Terry Carlson walked through the door in his suite and tie, smiling at his own daughter

“Genevieve,” he said as she ran to hug him, embracing her in his arms, “Its so good to see you. Missed you so much. I have to admit, I feel guilty to be keeping all this drama away from you.”

“It’s ok dad,” said Genevieve looking at her Godfather and Grandad, “I had a chat with Uncle Petey. The Doctor gave me the encourage to confront him about it.”

Terry felt guilty about not telling his daughter and smiled back.

”I should have told you love,” he said, “Sorry I didn’t tell you. Your a grown up and you have a right to be angry. We all are but we can’t let this family fall apart.”

”It pays off to talk to your daughter son,” Keith replied.

Genevieve smiled at her father. She took his hand and led him to the settee.

”Dad,” said Genevieve, “There is something you need to know.”

Genevieve knew that the Doctor had been a great help and now she was being open with her family.


End file.
